This invention relates to improvements in bracket type auxiliary support structures and, more particularly, to a bracket designed for application to a base structure having an opening opposite edge portions of which may serve as a mounting means for the bracket. As herein illustrated the bracket serves to mount an antenna on an automotive vehicle. However its application and use is obviously not so limited, nor is such limitation as to use intended.
The objective and achievement of the invention is to provide means enabling a simplified mount of an object such as a Citizens Band radio antenna on an automotive vehicle. Under normal conditions the mount of such an object has been difficult, often requiring special tools and in most instances a defacing of the base structure to which the object must be mounted. Moreover, as such devices have been mounted in the prior art, the removal thereof in conjunction with their auxiliary support has been extremely difficult and/or has produced a further defacing of the base structure to which it has been mounted. This last mentioned difficulty has been eliminated by the present invention.
A principal achievement of the present invention is that it enables anyone to easily, simply and quickly install an antenna or like object without need for previous experience or particular manual dexterity, under conditions that have heretofore demanded special knowledge or skill or required special equipment.